everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hektor Le Fay
Hektor Le Fay ''is the future Morgan Le Fay in Arthurian Legends. He is a Royal and a very intriguing figure at his school. While not the most popular villain out there (but definitely a part of the top five), he is an extremely ambitious and influential one. Appearance He has a very striking appearance and can be described as a very "handsome lad". Despite this, not a lot of people seek him out romantically. He is a male of slightly above average height at 183 cm. and is very slender with broad shoulders. He has extremely pale grey-green skin, which turns red if he gets sunburnt. His hair is a bright shade of strawberry blonde and is styled longish for a male. His eyes are a very vibrant orange, specifically a blood orange shade. They are large and droopy. His nose is long and bumpy. His face is oblong and thin. He likes to wear a dark green hat of some sort, preferably a trilby hat with an orange feather. Personality Hektor Le Fay is '''clever, polite but with a penchant for gossip and manipulation. He often goes into philosophical tirades about purity and beauty but they are usually out of place and ridiculous. He claims he must be evil because there must be someone for it. ''' Hektor knows how others behave, are like, and uses it to his advantage'. He freely dishes out advice which may or may not be useful. He is an expert at several different forms of white or black magic. '''If he manages to get rid of his self-serving nature, he can be incredibly selfless'. Despite being a villain, he's generally benevolent most of the time. Hektor projects a general aura of calm confidence '''which brings him into the good graces of many influential people at CIPS. Hektor is '''great at managing and regulating the behaviors of others. This resulted in him becoming the Captain of the Marching Band. He is enamored constantly by new ideas. He rejects the past and all "traditional" modes of conduct in favor of the cutting edge and modern. His main perception of the world is that it is a malleable place and he must get what he wants/what he thinks others need in order to survive. ''' He is '''very arrogant, believing himself''' to be the best magician in the school.' While he is '''talented at magic, he is not as good at it as he thinks he is. ' He is superficial, feeling incredible disdain towards people who he sees as traditional or stupid. He tries so hard to fit in with the villains but ultimately fails because he is being inauthentic to himself. He has an unusual moral compass: he sees evil as "necessary" and as a part of life that villains must enact in order to keep the world going. Hektor struggles with feeling empty. His cultivated persona is of a magical maverick who cares not for good or evil. Status and social standing matters highly for him. He will have a hard time remaining friends with someone who is seen as "uncool", "weak". Most of his friendships are closer to business partnerships; amplifying both partners but lacking any true affection. '''''An exception to this is his friendship with Percival Pendragon. He hops onto status symbols such as being an associate to this person or having the fanciest death maul hammer. Hektor is out of touch with himself because of his preoccupation with status and power. He comes off as sleazy '''to some who can see behind him. He is '''someone who, while technically a Royal, is heavily connected to the underbelly of Camelot thanks to his family and his probing nature. Hobbies Hektor is ADDICTED to social media. His personal favorite is Princetagram but he spends most of his time on his Mirror Blog chatting with classmates, reblogging pictures, and stalking people online. He has a burgeoning interest in Computer Science; he sees it as a fascinating subject with so much potential. Category:Characters Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Royals Category:Kallenaiden2134's OCs Category:Academie of Camelot Category:Work in progress Category:Hektor Le Fay Category:Males